


Hidden Names (Death Note)

by MistyMomentzz



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-04 10:56:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14018757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistyMomentzz/pseuds/MistyMomentzz
Summary: 18 years old Montgomery Willis but goes by the  alias Trevor Micheal lone teenage boy moves to Tokyo,Japan to start a new life there because of his parents new careers as a chef and a doctor.His life there takes a turn of events when he discovers that things here aren't normal with the news  announcing that crimals are suddenly dieing of heart attacks and the crime rate being decrease by an ominous force name Kira.I do not own the any of the Death Note characters I only own the Ocs that are in this story. Note this is my very first death note fanfiction I've done so enjoy.





	1. Prologue

It was a dark and gloomy day in Tokyo,Japan and through out the city and streets.All kinds of crooks were lurking around the corners and ally ways of abandon buildings.What they did not know that,there would be a great disturbance that would change the course of history and justice forever as we know it.

This disturbance was not a thing but a person or should I say a criminal,but not just any criminal but an intelligent ,cunning and clever one.His name was Kira,actually his real name was Light Yagami he was one of the most notorious criminals of them all.Not only that but his actions also grabbed attention of another brilliant mind,he was none other then L Lawliet or Ryuuzaki.

He was known as the World's Most Greatest Detective.He solved cases that no one would dare try to solve.Both him and Kira has there own sense of justice that shook the world completely creating the ultimate chess game of the century.

Unfortunately I was one of the pawns to be picked in this "chess game" and did I survive this deadly game of wits,of I did how else would I be telling you this.I guess your wondering what my name is or who I am, my real name is Montgomery Willis but through the story you may call me Trevor Micheals and I will be your narator through out the story.

 

 

End of the Prologue


	2. A New Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trevor Micheals and family moved to Japan to start a new life there.After what Trevor witness he's not sure if his life will ever be the same again.

"Come on boys! We have to make it to the airport by 6:00 am“A man with a dark blue winter jacket with gray denim jeans and boots stood in front a sliver mini van with an excited expression on his face. Meanwhile a very curious boy,looked to be the age of 8 with a gray winter jacket and red boots was looking through the window.He was very eager to go outside and leave his busy mother and big brother to handle the heavy luggage. "Liam Dear, you can go meet your father in the van,we'll bring the luggage in the trunk" A woman with short black hair,a warm purple jacket ,blue jeans and black boots,shouted to her son while I was helping her with carrying the suit cases to the trunk.The lady that just told that little boy just a minute ago to go to the van was my mother,the boy that ran to the van was my little brother Liam and the man standing like a goof beside the mini van was my father.Right now I'm helping my mother carry the bit of luggage to the trunk.As I was placing the last suit case in the trunk.I asked my mother an important question I asked her when was the time she's been to Japan.She turned around and gave me a some what sad look."Well when I was 18,that was The age I remembered being there for the last time" She said as she open the front side door and buckled herself in the car seat .While I sat in the backseat with my little brother.

 

"Hey Mom,do you think I'll make friends at my new school,Or I'll just be invisible like everyone else that seems to encounter me.I spoke with sarcasm in my tone of voice,my mother looked at me with a sad smile that obviously read "cheer up son",and she said that exactly."I want you to feel welcomed when you go to Japan,Trevor I want to enjoy yourself as if your going on vacation for a very long time,so cheer up and remember today marks a the day of a New Life." When we got there it was nothing but placing furniture and cleaning the house.Yep our day was nothing but cleaning and organizing.The next day was school and I continued with regular sleeping schedule.I woke up to the sound alarm and the bright sunlight shining on my sleeping form.I clicked the button of my alarm.the date read November,28,2003 on the calendar as I fixing my tie on my uniform.As the day progress it was normal up until my introduction."Ok class,today I'll introducing our new transfer student from Canada his me is Trevor Micheals he will be with us for the rest of semester,Please sit in the desk in the middle.

 

"The teacher said enthusiastically as he pointed to the desk in the second middle row beside a student looking outside the window and a girl talking to her friend. I went to place my stuff on y desk when I was distracted by object that fell from the sky,it appeared to be a black notebook.I just ignore it thinking it was just someone messing with a friend and they through their diary out the window as prank that went wrong.The bell rang and it was time to go home, I got stopped by couple of students on my way out.After getting to know the students in my class I decided to go home early.When I was about to departure school,I got a text from my mom saying that she won't be able to pick up Liam from school, I decided to walk there.

As I got there I say police cars and news vehicles parked on the sides of the roads.everything was blocked even the entrance.The only way to break through that tape.So I did as followed,I ran as as I could completely breaking through the tape and quickly picking myself of the ground,looking through the window I saw the criminal pointing his gun to the hostages I couldn't stand it my brothers inside he's probably very frighten.So slowly but steadily I walked to the opened door,entering the main hallway.I approached the classroom to where the gunman was I could hear him yelling at on the staff members.

I barged in the classroom and covered myself "Hey you! leave them alon,the police right now are monitoring everything ,they will come any second now to arrest you,so killing these hostages right now,is point-" I was then by the sound of the gunman gasping for air.It appeared that he was having a heart attack by how he was clenching his chest.he dropped dead completely.I try to calm the staff and students.My brother was hugging me very tightly never letting go.

 

Once the S.W.A.T team escorted us out of the building I was bombarded with constant questions about what I witness and how I was able to save everyone.After the whole incident with at the school I went on my way to cram school,nothing exciting happened aside from some bully telling a student to gave him his money for the arcade and one the honour students dosing off.Later I finished class and feeling peckish I decided to go the convenience store, as was about to open the door to the store.I saw some lady being approached by some bikers,one of them whistling and sort of flirting with her.As the conversation continued it took a dark turn of events as one of bikers started to grab her by the back,making her body face the other biker,he was starting to unbuckle her pants. I couldn't just stand there and let this happen I ran toward them and pushed the biker off of the lady."Hey what the kid were just having a little fun,Great thanks to you are chances with being with that chick are blown."The biker shouted at me at he was getting ready to run me over.Luckly the girl ran away as for me I had to make my escape,running as fast as I could to the side walk I tripped on the side of the pavement and when I looked behind me the motorcycle of the biker collided with a pickup truck killing the biker instantly.Nothing but silence filled the air.

 

To be continued....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:Oh a cliffhanger I wonder what else Trevor will witness later on.
> 
> Hope you enjoy chapter 2 well come soon it's still in progress


End file.
